


That's How You Know

by TwittyTelly



Series: Disney Drabbles [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney References, Disney Songs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Enchanted (2007), Romantic Fluff, That's How You Know, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwittyTelly/pseuds/TwittyTelly
Summary: You had never been one for the typical grand romantic gestures. In your cynical mind they were cliché and meaningless, used as a distraction not to bring joy and happiness. However, Chris is determined to show you how much you mean to him.Warnings: A teensy bit of swearing.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: Disney Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	That's How You Know

**Author's Note:**

> A/N RE: Disney Drabbles - We all know that Chris is a literal Disney Prince. Heck, even his stylist has said that the blue velvet Oscars look was due to her wanting him to look like Prince Charming! This is a series of unconnected drabbles/one shots inspired by moments/songs from Disney films.

When you had first met Chris, you had quickly deducted that you would be better off as friends. He had told you that he was a hopeless romantic and you responded with a look of disdain. Chris was perplexed by your point of view, but decided that it would be best not to push you on it. However, eventually the pair of you could no longer deny your feelings for each other and your friendship evolved into a something more.

Luckily for you, the subject of romance didn’t seem to come up and Chris seemed to be reigning himself in; until one movie night a couple of months into your relationship when you had relented to watch a rom com with him. The film was reaching it’s climax, where the love interest had given their big ‘romantic’ declaration. The protagonist had jumped into their arms and began to kiss them passionately, when a scoff escaped your lips. Chris turned to look at you, eyes narrowing.

“What?!” you asked defensively.

“I just don’t understand how you can tun your nose up at such a sweet moment.” Chris questioned.

“Because it isn’t sweet.” You started. “They’re just doing it to distract the main character from the fact that they were a huge dick to them earlier so they can get back into their pants.”

“No they’re not!” Chris argued. “They’re showing how much they mean to them and how sorry they -”

“Exactly!” You interjected “Why say sorry when you can placate them with a gift that requires minimal effort. Sure, roses are 'romantic’ but how about a bunch of my favourite flowers, at least that shows you’ve been paying attention!”

The floodgates were well and truly open, and Chris’ heart shattered as he listened to you tell stories of how you were unappreciated by your exes. How could anyone take someone as wonderful as you for granted? He understood why you didn’t do romance, no one had ever properly romanced you. Chris agreed with you that the stereotypical romantic gestures were a bit corny, but he knew that there was a lot more to romance than that. He silently promised that he would make sure that you always felt loved and appreciated.

Chris tightened his hold on you and pulled you towards him. Tucking your hair behind your ear, he placed a chaste kiss on your forehead.

“You know I’m not stupid like the idiots that you used to date,” Chris started softly. “I’m always going to show you what you mean to me.”

You nodded and snuggled into Chris. You hoped he had taken what you had said on board, but something inside you told you that he was different from the others and what you had between you was special.

-

You were startled from your deep sleep by your alarm. Usually you would start to wake before it sounded, but today was different; today was both hugely important and stressful, so you planned to get into work early to make sure you were as prepared as physically possible. As you reached over to turn the alarm off you noticed that the bed was unexpectedly colder than usual. Looking behind you, you saw that the spot where Chris would usually lie, dead to the world was vacant. Before you could think too much of it, you heard footsteps heading towards the room. The door opened and Chris shuffled in, juggling your favourite mug and a plate of his famous pesto eggs. Placing the items on the bedside table, he gently kissed you.

“What’s all this for?” You asked.

“Well I know how important today is for you and I know how terrible you are at making time for breakfast.” He said sheepishly, hoping that he wasn’t crossing a line. “You need the energy to concentrate and you’ll be able to focus better if you’re not distracted by how hungry you are.”

A small smile threatened to spread across your face. “But you hate getting up early,” you said quietly.

“I’ll get up at anytime to make sure you’re taken care off.” He smiled warmly. You beamed up at him and his heart swelled in his chest. You reached for him and pulled him in for another kiss. Slowly Chris pulled away, stroking your arm.

“Now eat up!” He chuckled, reclaiming his place in the bed. “I didn’t put all that effort in to watch you let your eggs go cold.”

-

Springtime had sprung and you were sat beneath your favourite tree, which had started to blossom. You were scrambling through your bag looking for your lunch box when a small neon-pink slip of paper caught your eye. You retrieved it trying to remember what it was for. Unfolding it you soon recognised the handwriting and your face erupted into a wide grin.

You’re pretty! :) xxx

Chris was still half asleep the next day when you left for work, but he could’ve sworn that he saw you slip out of his office. When he got back home after walking Dodger, he couldn’t help but go in to see what you could have been looking for. As he scanned the room he noticed something out of place out of the corner of his eye. He turned to investigate and burst into laughter. There in the middle of his computer monitor was a yellow post-it note, which read in your scrawl:

Congratulations on your excellent arse! ;) xxx

-

The house was dark when you arrived home, which confused you because Chris’ car was on the driveway. Deducting that Chris must’ve taken Dodger on a late walk, you saw a faint glow coming from the living room. He must’ve forgotten to switch the lamp off. You followed the light, but were surprised to see the room adorned with fairly lights. As you gazed around the room in wonder your favourite song stated playing from the speakers, making you jump. You turned around to see Chris looking at you adoringly.

“What’s all this for?” You asked confused.

“Nothing, I just wanted an excuse to hold you close.”Chris confessed.

Giggling you walked into his embrace. As the pair of you swayed across the room, Chris quietly began to sing along to the song and you melted into him. You had never felt so lucky.

-

You had accompanied Chris on the red carpet for the premiere of his latest film. You knew how excited he was for it, the movie had been met with positive reviews and there were even rumours of Oscar buzz. Chris had looked so handsome in his blue velvet jacket, to the point that you had lost track of what he and the journalist were talking about; until the use of your name brought you down from the clouds.

“So Chris, you and Y/N have been together for a while now. I was just wondering what your secret was for keeping the magic alive?” Chris quickly peered over his shoulder and gave you a wink before turning his attention back to the journalist.

“We put a lot of stock into the small and meaningful gestures to show each other that we’re loved no matter where we are or how busy we are.” Chris started, trying to find the right words. “Like the other day Y/N sounded down on the phone, so I bought her a large bar of her favourite chocolate and a bunch of her favourite flowers.” As the journalist swooned Chris quickly added “And it goes both ways. A few weeks ago I came home to find that Y/N had set up a picnic blanket in the middle of the living room floor and she had ordered my favourite takeaway, so we spent the evening sat on the floor talking.”

You felt a warmth flow through your chest as you recounted the memories. You smirked to yourself as you remembered how you were adamant that you hated romance. But Chris had shown you what romance truly was. How for the first time you had truly felt loved and that Chris had never made you feel like you were taken for granted.

“Wow, the two of you sound like a right pair of hopeless romantics.” The journalist remarked.

“We are!” You said stepping forward and placing your arm around Chris’ waist. As he drew you close to him, you looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and added:

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
